Maybe You're My Love
by Kawaii Kayla
Summary: What happened after Haruhi went after Tamaki? How will things turn out when the host club reunites on the first day of school? and most importantly, What will happen between Haruhi and Tamaki? These are just a few of the questions that have invaded Haruhi's mind all summer. The host club is open once again, and soon all of these questions will be answered! Rated T, Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: That Unforgotten Day**

**-Haruhi's POV-**

All summer I've thought about the events that took place on that one day. I had even had a dream or two about it. Why did I chase after Tamaki senpai? Was it due to friendship, loyalty, something more? It's as if that one event has been placed on hold in my mind for two-almost three months. As much as I try to forget it still stays. Tamaki going to France with Eclair, Kyoya pushing me to chase after him, The twins and I chasing after him, and last but not least the fact that I kept going when they thought it was pointless. They thought we would never catch him, and I started to believe them- but even if that was true there was something deep within me pushing me to keep going, to go after him. But what?  
It's the night before the first day of school, and I lay awake trapped within my thoughts, yet again. Will things go normally after everything that happened last year? I haven't spoken to any of the other host's all summer, in fact I think I've been trying to avoid them and after these few months I get to reunite with all of them tomorrow. I don't quite understand why I'm stressing over this.  
After a few hours I drift off into a sleep, a dream of the night I-I mean we almost lost Tamaki covers my mind. Everything. Us falling off the bridge, him reaching for my hand, both of us getting soaked as we gazed into each other eyes not speaking a word. Then him pulling me into a hug and carrying me out of the water. I remember the exact words spoken after that.

"That was really reckless of you. Look at you: You're all wet." He had said. I simply responded with what he told me my first day at Ouran Academy as a host

"What's wrong with that? As they say: handsome men can't be hurt by water."

He gave a small smile obviously remembering the day and him helping me get my bag out of the water. That's when Hunny Senpai and the twins came running after us. After that we went back to the school where we watched the fireworks go off and even danced a little. It was the first time I had actually been that close to Tamaki without him spinning me around or me calling for help. I figured it to be the least of my gratitude for him coming back to us.

Beep...beep beep beep...

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Looks like the day I've dreaded for so long is finally ready to be faced. I quickly stand up and get dressed in my Ouran uniform. I make a quick breakfast and leave some for dad, for whenever he wakes up. I eat it quickly before heading off to school, so I can see my classes early before everyone else crowds around the list.

I get their looking for my name on the rather large bulletin board. Let's see...Oh here it is! Fujioka, Haruhi. 2nd year, Class 2A, After school Host Club. After jotting down all the classes and times, I look for the twins absentmindedly. 2A... They're in my class again. At least there's some people that I know.

As more people slowly start to trickle in, I wander the halls to avoid being in a cramped space for too long. The next thing I know I find myself in front of an all too familiar door. It's the door to Music room 3. I place my hand on the knob debating on whether I should enter or not and finally decide to.

I'm shocked when I see someone typing on a laptop. "Kyoya senpai? What are you doing in here?"

He looks up, pushing his glasses up. "I suppose I could be asking you the same question. I'm in here working out the host club's budget plan for this year."

"Oh, I was just trying to find some quiet..." I say but end up laughing remembering that's exactly what I was trying to do this around this time last year. It's also exactly why I ended up here.

I hear noises coming from outside the door, obviously kids finding out their schedule. Kyoya rapidly types on the keyboard of the laptop before closing it and looking up at me. "Don't forget to come by this afternoon.", he reminds me "I think everyone will have a lot of catching up to do."

With that he walks off. I sit looking out the window until I hear the bell ring and head off to my new classes. Once I walk into class, I hear my name shouted and am almost tackled by Hikaru and Kaoru. I give a huge smile "Good to see you guys missed me." I say before finding my seat, waiting for class to begin. Some of the host club customers from last year stare at me but I ignore them for the most part, flashing smiles at them from time to time.

All the classes go by quicker than I would like and before I know it it's time for the host club. The bell rings and some girls come up to me "See you soon, Haruhi!" The say with huge smiles.  
I make my way to the club and open the doors, greeting everyone with a smile, "I missed you all so mu- Wait, where's Tamaki?"  
They all give a small frown "We wish we knew."

**A/N**** - Feedback is appreciated, and it also inspires me to write new chapters. This is my first fanfiction so feel free to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong about it. A new chapter will be up as soon as possible, so keep checking back. Also, sorry it's so short, I was just trying to get the basic plot going, it'll probably get longer after this. Catch ya later ~Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Reunion**

"Tama-chan hasn't been here all day!", says Hunny walking up towards me. "Everyone will be here soon, what are we going to do?"

"Maybe I could greet everyone? I mean, I'm no Tamaki but we can't just cancel the club because he's not here."

"What about his customers though?" asks Kyoya.

I give a nervous shrug "We can figure something out." A few moments later we hear footsteps from outside. Someones here. The door slowly opens. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" I say but I'm interupted by an all too familiar voice .

"Aw! Haruhi that was so cute! Super cute, amazingly cute! You're taking after your father, I see."

Tamaki pulls me into a hug, swinging me around, like always, but this time I don't call for help or tell him to put me down. I let him swing me around. "I've missed you so much" I whisper where only I can hear, I hope. I finally tell him to put me down, and the others come in for a group hug.

"'You scared us so much Tama-chan! I almost thought you had decided to go back to France." shouts Hunny.

"And leave all of you guys? No. I just had to do something real quick before the club started and besides,What kind of father would that make me if I left all of my children?" He laughs before changing the subject, "Well we better get in position, some of the girls will probably be here soon. I saw them coming down the hall."

As if on cue the door opens and Tamaki greets all of the girls. Boy, it's good to have him back. I think he missed all of us just as much. Everyone goes to their tables as the girls come in, and Tamaki introduces us all again for the new customers. "Who's your type? The wild type? The boy lolita type? The natural type? The cool type? The little devil type? Or perhaps you're more interested in me, the princely type?" He suggests walking up to the nearest girl and lifting her chin up so they're looking into each others eyes. She gives a small squeal.

I feel really... disgusted? I'm not quite sure if that's the right word but I'll go with it for now. I don't see why, I'm used to seeing all of the squealing girls by now. So why did my stomach just turn?

Soon all of the girls have went to their chosen hosts, some even come to me. It seems like even more people than last year, although I'm pretty sure I still have a long way to go before I pay off all of my debt.

My eyes find Tamaki who is busy hosting a group of girls.

"Tamaki, what's you favorite song?"

"The one that reminds me of you, my little flower"

There's that feeling again. Perhaps, I'm getting sick. My attention is soon drawn back to the customers in front of me when one of them taps me on the back.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" The girl asks.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say still trying to focus, but my mind keeps focusing on another voice.

"I asked if you were okay?" she repeats.

"Oh, I'm fine. I think I may just be catching a cold or something. Anyway, where were we?"

They go on talking again, telling me they hope I feel better, ect. but my mind still can't focus. No...disgusted isn't the word..

Time passes quickly as I ponder my mind for the correct word. "I'm sorry ladies but you all will have to come visit us again tomorrow." say's the voice I've been stuck on and I realize it's Tamaki.

The girls all go out the door and the other hosts walk over to talk to Tamaki but I remain seated trying to figure out the word I'm looking for... Disgusted? Irritated? Upset? "Jealous! That's it!" I shout, but automatically regret it. Me, jealous? That can't be right..

"What Haruhi?" asks Tamaki "Jealous of who?"

"What?! Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud..."

He gives me a funny look but soon turns back to the others, I get up from me seat to join them.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" asks Hikaru.

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot today, even during class. You're always so focused." finishes Kaoru

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking alot lately. I don't know what it is." I say giving a small sigh.

Part of that's true, I don't exactly know what I've been thinking about other than that one day. Even if I do get a small understanding of the thoughts that have been racing through my mind I can't quite bring myself to make sense of it as a whole. Only bits and pieces.

"Is there something troubling you? Talk to daddy! Is it a boy? I it is, I swear..." says Tamaki getting closer to me.

I take a small step back "No...well I don't know...kind of? Wait, what am I doing telling you this? Gah, Senpai you are not my father! "

"How could you say that of course I'm your father! Wait...kind of?" he asks.

"Ooooh, Haruhi's got a booooyfriend!" the twins say in a sing- songy voice.

"What?! No, she doesn't! She would surely tell her daddy if she had a boyfriend!" shouts Tamaki.

"What? NO! I don't have a... wait no. I-I need to go..." I say quickly grabbing my bag and running out the door in a panic.

-Tamaki's POV-

"Haruhi, wait!" I call, but it's too late. She's already out the door. "I'm beggining to worry about her.

"Us too. We've never seen her act like that" respond the twins in unison.

"You guys are clearly not thinking this through." Says Kyoya coming up to join us.

"What do you mean, mommy?"

"I mean, think about it. We're the only ones that know Haruhi's true gender, no one else. She probably doesn't have a boyfriend. Which brings me to my second point, she mentioned the word jealous as if she were thinking intently on the subject and that wasn't until the host club began. It sounds as if she may have a little crush on one of us. and I think I know who."

All eye's turn to me. "What are you all staring at...? What- no! It can't possibly be me, I'm her daddy!"

"Think about it boss, she did go after you..."

**A/N Remember, feedback is needed so I can know how I'm doing. Hope you liked it! :D ~Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Thoughts**

**-Haruhi's POV-**

Mom, sometimes I really wish you were here. I bet you would understand what thoughts were rushing through my mind, even if I don't. You always seemed to have a way to comfort people in their troubling times.

After a little while of trying to study but ending up getting lost in my thoughts I walk to the kitchen to make dinner for whenever dad gets home. I make my way to the pantry in order to find what I'm looking for, let's see...nope...nope...Ah! Here it is. Ramen. That's Tamaki Senpai's favorite commoners food. Why would I even bother thinking about that though...?

I put the noodles in the pot to boil and add the beef flavored seasoning to the hot water, letting it cook. I hear the front door shut and a familiar voice enter the room "Haruhiiiii! Daddy's home!"

I walk to the door and see the face of my father, who has a smile on his face at the sight of me. "Hey dad, how was work?" I ask.  
"Oh, it was tiring but I guess that's normal. How was your first day of the new school year?"

School. How was school? Let's see, I couldn't focus, kept spacing out into my own thoughts, I couldn't even host the girls at the host club because I kept listening to -of all people - Tamaki's voice, and I ended up running out of the room because I got so nervous. "School went great. It's good to be back, you know?"

"That's great, sweetheart!" he says leaning over the stove to see what's cooking. "Oooh Ramen. Thank you so much for cooking dinner again, Haruhi."  
"No problem, I've told you before it's no big deal."

I walk over to the pot and see it's almost done. I take it off the stove and begin fixing a bowl for both me and my father. We sit at the table and eat in silence. I wish he would talk instead of leaving me to my thoughts but he seems more focused on the dinner in front of him at the moment. I let out a small unintentional sigh, "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"Really? Haruhi, are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asks, a look of worry in his eyes. "Did those boys at the host club mess with you? It was that tall blonde one wasn't?! I swear I will shove my foot up his-"

"Dad! No, no one's messed with me! I'm just tired, okay?" I say a bit more harshly than intended. He gives me a half-frown before nodding and continuing to eat his ramen.****

-Tamaki's POV-

It can't be true. It just can't be. Maybe the others are just mistaken, it's not like they know for a fact that Haruhi may like me like that, right? but why did she act so nervous today, and what was with that 'jealous' remark?

Haruhi's my daughter. A daughter can't love her father in that way! but maybe all of that was an act... Maybe there's some way that my mind led me to believe I was her father in order to cover up the true feelings I have for her. I guess I was always scared she would never feel the same way, so I never admitted how I felt. That's part of the reason I started to leave for France, sure I felt regret for never telling her how I felt but how could I when she never showed any interest in me? That is, until she came after me. Maybe, just maybe I took that as a sign of her feelings and that's what made me stay. Besides, I couldn't have left all of the other hosts. They'd be hopelessly lost without me.

"Master Tamaki, are you okay? You've been very quiet ever since you've been home." My thoughts are interupted by a maid walking by.  
"I'm fine. Just a long day, I suppose. Do me a favor and make me some commoner's ramen, okay?" I ask, absentmindedly tracing an invisible pattern of circles on the arm of the chair I'm sitting in.

"Yes sir!" She says quickly scurrying off to the kitchen.

**A/N Sorry the chapter's so short. I just really wanted you guys to get a basic idea of what was going on in both Haruhi's and Tamaki's mind. As the story progresses I'll try to get more into other character's POV too. Also, sorry if Tamaki isnt as energetic and spunky as youre used to seeing him. If I wouldve written him like that I'm not sure I couldve got the point across of how he's feeling... He actually is very happy at the thought of him and Haruhi, he's just confused. Perhaps I'm over-explaining. Oh well, I'll write more soon and as always don't forget the feedback! Catch ya later ~Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay! I finally have followers, sure it's not many but it's better than writing for no one, right? Don't forget to share with your friends :3 That would me Le Kayla as happy as Honey in a cake factory ^.^**

**Now to respond to some comments! :D -**

**_rinrin12- _****Aw! Thanks :D I'm so glad you like it so far **

**_ThisCraZyPerson- _****Oh yay! I'm trying to update everytime I get a chance :D**

**Now onward with the story...**

**Chapter 4- A Little Push**

**-Hikaru's POV- (Hitachiin mansion, the next morning)**

"Kaoru... Do you think it's true?" I ask, in between a bite of toast. I've always suspected Tamaki would fall for Haruhi some time or another, but Haruhi fall for him? That seems a bit odd in my book.

"What you mean about..." he starts but I nod, letting him know to go on. "I honestly think so. I mean Tono may seem a bit childish at times but Haruhi probably see's more in him than just that."

"I just don't see how! They're complete opposites!" I shout slamming my palms down on the table.

"Hikaru, just calm down! You know what they say, opposites attract. I'm sorry, I know you had a thing for Haruhi but I want you to know that I'm always here for you, brother."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Kaoru." He gives a small nod as if to say all is forgiven. He then begins to eat a small bowl of cereal in front of him. "You know... If Haruhi does love Tono and is too nervous to admit it... then maybe we should give her a little push.."

Kaoru gives me a small grin "I like where you're going... continue..."

**-Hunny's POV-**

"I always thought Haru-chan and Tama-chan would make a cute couple! Maybe now they will. Then they'll grow up, get married, and Usa-chan and I will go to the wedding! Then Haruhi will have a baby and it'll be so cute and I can baby sit it! What do you think, Takashi?" I ask.

"Yah."

I grab Usa-chan and put on my Ouran blazer, getting everything ready for school "Alright, I'm ready! Let's go, Takashi!"

**-Tamaki's POV-**

"Pleeease! Mama, pleeeeeeease!" I beg getting on my hands and knees, looking up at Kyoya.

"No."

"Oh, come on! It's just one little favor, it's not like it would kill you. Do you want to make me cry?" I pout

"I am not going to talk to Haruhi for you. You've talked to plenty of other girls why is it so hard for you to talk to her?"

"Because I actually...I actually..."

"You actually what?" he says practically spitting the words at me. How could mommy be so cold?

"L-l...I actually...I... ILOVEHARUHIFUJIOKA!" I finally manage in a gasp of air "There! Happy?"

"Thrilled." he says sarcastically, "You need to talk to her. I can't do the job for you. If you love her, then tell her you love her. She needs to know, and trust me, she feels the same way."

"but what if you're wrong?" I ask

He simply pushes his glasses up and looks me in the eye "I'm never wrong."

**-Haruhi's POV-**

I should just try and forget everything. That's reasonable, right? If I can't forget it I could at least act as if it never happened. There can't be anything wrong with that, right? My own ridiculous thoughts are taking up valuable places in my mind. Sure, Tamaki and I had one moment, that doesn't mean that more are in store. It was all in the moment. I don't actually love him. I can't, that's just impossible.

I walk to class, staring at the ground thinking all of these things through when all of a sudden I run into someone- or two someones by accident. I look up to find Hikaru and Kaoru, picking up the books that I dropped and handing them back to me. They exchange a glance at each other as if telling each other something "You sure you're okay, Haruhi?" They ask in unison. I swear, it's not just in the host club- everything they say seems as if they had rehearsed it.

"I've told you. I'm fine." I say pushing myself up to a standing position.

"Well as long as you're okay, we'll be off. See you this afternoon! You are coming to the club this afternoon, aren't you?"

"If I didn't it would just add to my debt, so I don't see another option." I say, only some what jokingly. They laugh before walking away. I think they're up to something... I don't know what but the way they looked at me... Oh well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later, it's better not to worry on it- besides, they're almost always up to something.

**-Kaoru's POV- (Lunch time)**

"Time to put phase one of our little plan into action." I say glancing over to Hikaru who stands beside me. We spot our target and quickly sit on both sides of him.

"Hello Kyoya, How are you?" we say in unison. He glances over at us suspiciously, sitting down the sandwich that was in his hands.  
"What are you two up to?" He asks.

"Us? Up to something? Never!"

"Oh, come on. Cut to the chase, I'd like to get back to my lunch." He snaps. When approaching a hungry beast, do it gently, don't rush into it... Okay, we can do this..

"Well, we were wondering if there's any possible way-" starts Hikaru.

"-That we could maybe cancel the host club today?" I finish for him. Almost the moment I get the last word out of my mouth he responds with a quick "No."

"Oh? but that's not the whole plan. It's pretty clear that Haruhi has been avoiding Tono a lot-" Hikaru starts, looking to me so I can continue where he left off.

"-So we should cancel the club-for today only and tell everyone except Haruhi and Tamaki-"

"Thereby, forcing them to talk! Because lets face it, sometimes people need a little push." We finish the idea in unison.

"I hate to admit it but you aren't wrong... I'll agree to it, but don't expect me to answer to any more of your favors this year. Now if you'll excuse me I have lunch to get to."

Hikaru and I exchange a smile. Stage one is complete, now for the real action.

**A/N Hey guys! I really hope you're liking the story despite it's shortness :P I just can't find a way to make it longer without making the chapter extremely boring xD and I'm sure you guys would disapprove if it was all boring and crap therefore I give you some what interesting short chapters ^.^ Don't forget to leave comments they inspire me to write more :D ~Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey, guess what I had for dinner? Commoners Ramen! That's right, be jelly ;3 So, being that I was bored and had nothing better to do I decided to be a nice person and give you guys yet another chapter ^.^ SO READ. NOW! LE KAYLA COMMANDS YOU!**

**but first... a response to comments :D (which I looooove reading, btw :3)**

**_alwayswritingdotcom-_**** Aw, really? I love trying to write in different characters POV's to mix it up a bit but I was always scared that I didn't make them good enough, I'm so glad you think I do! 3**

**Okay, NOW READ!**

**Chapter 5- Catching Up**

****

-Tamaki's POV- (After school, Host Club)  
  
I wonder where everyone is. Surely they would have told their king of all people if the host club was canceled. Maybe they all got held up somehow? I pace the room in hopes of someone coming in.

**-Hikaru's POV- (After school, Host Club, behind curtain)**

"Everything in place?" I whisper, in hopes that Tamaki won't hear me.

Kaoru gives me a small nod "Yep. Banana peel's right over there-" he motions toward the peeling on the floor " - and Haruhi should be here any second now. "

"It'll be like the Kanako incident all over again with a little twist this time! Now, we wait..."

As if on cue, Haruhi walks through the door, and I see a confused look take over her face.

**-Haruhi's POV-**

"Senpai? Where's everyone else?" I ask. Oh, so this is what the twins were planning... I notice Tamaki look up at the sound of my voice with a nervous look mixed with a look of relief on his face.

"Haruhi! So, you obviously weren't informed of the club being canceled either I see."

I shake my head "No. I wasn't." I say walking towards him "Why do I have a strange feeling that this is a setu-"

Out of nowhere I slip, sliding quickly toward Tamaki. Well, this seems oddly familiar- wait a minute. Oh no no no! He catches me but I keep sliding, now mere centimeters away from our lips touching, when I quickly push back on his shoulders, backing away. "I'm so sorry- I don't know what happened I guess I just sli-"

"DARNIT! We were so close!"

"Hikaru, hush! We'll get cau-"

I walk towards the curtain in the back of the room , pulling it back "Oh hello, Haruhi! Fancy meeting you here." They say in unison with innocent looking smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Out. Now!" I say pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration and pointing toward the door with my free hand.

"H-Haruhi, are you mad?"

"No. I'm furious! Now get the heck out of here!" I shout looking up at them, rage in my eyes. They let out a scream running out of the room.

As they're running I hear remarks like "Hikaru, did you see that?!"  
and "Yeah, she had flames in her eyes! She's never been that angry! Run away!"

I look over at Tamaki who has kept quiet this whole time, " Look, I am so sorry. I had no idea they were planning something li-" He puts his finger over my lips, lifting my chin up where I'm looking into his eye's.

"Don't be."

He leans down and I start to think he's going to kiss me when he pulls me into a hug, just like the night I ran after him. I thought I was going to forget about that! I'll never be free from my own thoughts if I stay stuck on that one night!

"Haruhi, there's something I need to tell you. I can't put this off any longer. Haruhi Fujioka- I love you."

"You..you..and I... wait..whaa? You.." I can't even complete a sentence due to the shock of what he said. No! No, I can't forget that night! I can't try to act like it never happen! I can't avoid him anymore. "I love you, too. I didn't know before, and I couldn't think straight and I tried to forget but I couldn't, then I tried avoiding you, and I wondered why I was slightly jealous and I just-"

Once again he puts his finger to my lips "Shh..It's okay, I know." He hugs me even tighter than before and all I can do is smile, leaning my head into his shoulder.

"How are we going to tell the others? How am I going to tell dad?! How are we going to be together if everyone thinks I'm a boy? Oh Senpai-"

"Haruhi, do me a favor and don't call me senpai when we're together like this. and we'll think of something, there's always after school when we can be together, the others have been expecting this so it won't be too hard to tell them, and as for your dad- I'll tell him with you if you want. but let's not think about all of that now, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I'd like that."

**-Kyoya's POV-**

"Well, it looks as if we should give the two some privacy now." I say closing my laptop, which I've had hooked up to the security cameras in the host club.

I suspected the twins were up to something, but decided to play a long considering they would have found some way to go through with their plan anyway. Besides, no real harm could have come out of it. In fact, I think now that Haruhi has confessed her love to Tamaki she may be able to get back to her normal hosting routine without spacing out and that would be a lot better for business...now to replan the schedule for this week. I think I'll let the new lovebirds decide the new cosplay...

**Yet another fabulous A/N from Kayla: Well, what do you think? Did any of the TamaHaru-shipping-fangirls/fanguys squeal? even a little... That's kind of what I was going for hee hee :3 I really hope I'm not moving the story along to fast... :P As always, don't forget the comments. Me likey the comments ;3 ~Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I kinda had a soul eater marathon therefore I abandoned you guys... Sorry but it was just too tempting haha! ^.^ and then I had to do some things for school. I'm sorry to say this but school starts back tomorrow, so I may be down to updating once a week :/ So don't bite my head off... I'll have loads of homework, after school stuff, and technology competitions coming up soon so yeah... if I get more chapters per week then yay! but if I'm not updating everyday dont spaz or anything, I can get pretty busy at times. If I can only update once a week is there a certain day you'd want me to update on? I wouldnt want you guys checking everyday to see if I updated... so yeah that's what I'll do! Just leave me a comment saying a day you want me to post a new chapter, the majority wins :D**

**REVIEW CORNER!:**

**_Nightmarre- _****Oh yay! I'll update as soon as I can (see above)**

**_Death the Girl-_**** Is that a Soul Eater name, I see? :3 Sorry... I've developed a wee obsession xD anyway, Thanks! You have no idea how much I love getting comments like that. I'm the exact same way when it comes to fanfictions, I like action so to hear that I'm writing it at a pace where everyone else likes it too is awesome! and as for Kyoya... well Idk. I really don't like Kyoya and Haruhi shippings (no offense to anyone! ) but it would be an interesting twist... I may look into putting that in the story but no promises.**

**NOW ONWARD WITH LE STORY!**

**Chapter 6- TamaHaru-Chan**

**-Haruhi's POV-**

Yesterday was amazing. I finally realized something my mind has been trying to hide from me for quite a while. I love Tamaki Suoh. I talked to him about everything yesterday, him leaving for France, how I felt, how long we've had feelings for each other. Once I got home I just told dad I had to stay after school later for some host club business- it wasn't a complete lie...

I don't think I've ever been in a real relationship before, what am I supposed to do exactly? Sure, in middle school quite a few boys asked me out but I never felt the same about them so I said no, besides they only liked me because of the way I looked, I don't think a single one of them even really knew me well. With Tamaki I know there's something more than just that... he knows me. He loves me.

**-Tamaki's POV-**

I can't believe it's true! At first, I thought Kyoya was just messing with me but it's really true! Haruhi loves me! She actually loves me! Ya-hoo! I never thought this day would come, Haruhi does love her daddy! She does! Wait...am I still her daddy if we're a couple? A daughter dating her father?... that's not right... Maybe I should discuss it with the others...Speaking of which we need to tell them it's official!

**(Timeskip to After school, host club)**  
**-Haruhi's POV-**

"I just try to do my best, you know?" I say flashing a smile at the girls in front of me.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so smart!" they shout with small squeals mixed in between.

"Thank you! You're so nice!" I say as one of the girls tells me a story about a crazy dream she had last night.

"Well it all started when I was running through a field of flowers. I think they were Dandelions. Then all of a sudden a giant wombat popped up out of the ground and started screaming 'BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE TURN OFF ALL THE LIGHTS, YOU FOOL!' and I have this giant fear of wombats. Sooo, I started freaking out and backed away when all of a sudden Mexican salsa music started to play! I looked up and the wombat had a large stereo and was jamming out. He started hip hop dancing, I was so confused. Then the wombat turned into Tamaki! He pulled corn on the cob out of his pants and started to eat it. He offered me some but I was too scared to eat it. Plus,he pulled it out of his pants so that would be gross- I don't eat pants-corn, people! it's unsanitary! Then all of the other hosts showed up- including you, Haruhi! You were dressed like a Malibu Barbie collectors edition doll. Then Tamaki the wombat thing turned into Ken and you all went off to his beach house. Then I woke up!"

"Well that sounds like a fascinating dream..." I say slightly disturbed. I don't even want to take the time to think of what goes on in some of these peoples minds.

"Sorry ladies, but that's all for today! Come back and see us tomorrow, we'll be waiting for you." Say's a very energetic Tamaki. Once all of the girls are out the door he walks up to me, leans down, and gives me a small kiss on the cheek. I give a small smile when I realize the others staring at us weird- except Kyoya who is typing on his laptop and Mori who is expressionless.

"Gross. When did that happen?" says the twins.

"Shut up, you little punks! Don't act like you've never seen love before!" shouts Tamaki, who is being over dramatic as always.  
"Calm down, It's just the twins being well, the twins."

"Don't listen to them TamaHaru-chan!" Hunny says looking at Tamaki and I with bright eyes

"TamaHaru-chan?" we both say in unison looking down at the small blonde.

"Yeah, that's your new pet name! Isn't it cute?" He says with a small giggle afterward.

"Aw, I guess it is." I say with a small smile when Tamaki looks me in the eye a bright smile planted on his face.

"but not as cute as you, my little angel."

I hear the twins start to make fake gagging noise, and Hunny babbling on to Mori about how cute a couple me and Tamaki are.

Kyoya lets out a small cough over all the commotion and everyone turns to look at him. He shuts his laptop and faces all of us "We need to think of new cosplay for next week. I've decided to let the new lovebirds decide." he says quickly before going back to his business.

"Oh, I just love the way he called us lovebirds!" whose now squeezing me in a tight hug. You gotta love him. "We'll talk about it this weekend, possibly over our date. Which I've been meaning to ask you about, Haruhi! Are you free this Saturday around let's say 6-ish?"

"I'm sure I could find some way to..uh.." I say losing my train of thought

"Don't tell us you haven't told your father yet?" say the twins in unison before looking over my face "You haven't! Have you?"

"Well...no. but I will soon, I promise! I just.. you know how my dad is about Tamaki."

"I still don't understand why he hates me so much, maybe once he finds out he'll have a change of heart though. Do you want me to tell him with you? Maybe it would be easier for you then?" Tamaki says, wrapping his arm around me.

"No no. He deserves to hear it from me... plus if you were there there's always the possibility that he would try to kill you." Tamaki shrinks into his emo corner but I quickly pull him out "but that's okay! He'll have to like you some time or another because you make me happy."

"You really mean that?"

"Every word."

**A/N Next chapter will probably be about Haruhi telling her dad. not sure yet but most likely it will. Don't forget to leave a comment about which day of the week I should update it (I prefer a later day... like Fri or Sat. but it's up to you guys)**

**P.S. When you guys choose a day that may be when I update the big chapter and then I may update little paragraphs about how each of the hosts feel? How does that sound? Don't forget to comment so I can know! ~Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sooooo sorry it took so long! Like I said on the previous chapter school work can keep me pretty busy. So, I'm sorry this chapter feels so rushed, I realized it did when I read over it. It could just be me though but I dont know... If I tried to rewrite it it would be worse so yeah :P**

**Review corner-**

**_Death the Girl- _****Ooooh! I love Death the Kid too 3 isn't he just wonderfuuuul, my wittle OCD freak haha :3 and you're right it would be good drama... hmm, I'll see... Oh and Happy early Birthdaaaaaaay! **

**_rinrin12-_**** Aw thanks! 3 That means a lot! This is actually my first fanfiction like ever... so yeah. I guess it would be nice to have more followers but as long as I have a few readers who love the story that's fine with me :D**

**Chapter 7- Telling Ranka**

****

-Haruhi's POV-

I'm going to tell him. I have to tell him.

"Haruhiiiiii! Daddy's home!"

I can't tell him.

"Oh hey dad, how was work?" I say thinking everything through. I made dad's favorite meal, I've got the table set, I'm going to tell him, then Tamaki's insisted on coming over to talk with him. He's so nice but I wish he would just let me do this.

"Good but tiring, as always. You ask me that almost everyday when I get home, you're just as polite as your mother was Haruhi."  
"Thanks. Look dad, I need to tell you somethi-"

"Can it wait a few minutes? I'm going to go take a shower."

"Well- I guess..."

"Great! I'll be back in just a sec."

A few moments later I hear the shower water running and begin pacing back and forth in the kitchen "I cannot do this!"

When my dad comes out I quickly hand him the food and sit down at the table where he joins me. I've got to tell him... Tamaki will be here soon. Let me just get it over with before I can talk myself out of it "Dad, you know Tamaki?" I say taking a bite of the dinner I've prepared. He glances up at me making a face like a little kid with sour candy in their mouth.

"Ugh. Yes."

"Well...don't get mad...but I... I..uh..we sort of kind of go out." I look up at him to see him smiling. Why's he smiling...?  
"Haruhi! Ahahahaa! That's hilarious, such a good joke but I'm surprised you thought I'd fall for it. and you sounded so serious too. I know someone as smart and wonderful as you would never fall for that...thing!"

Oh... "Dad, I'm not jo-"

Right at that moment Tamaki walks in and comes up giving me a kiss on the cheek "So did you tell him?"

I see dad spit out part of his dinner "YOU WERENT JOKING?!"

"Well...uh.. no." I say rubbing my wrist and moving in front of Tamaki just in case father tried anything uncalled for...he does have a fork in his hand after all. He comes up walking right around me and grabs Tamaki by the collar of his shirt.  
"Let me tell you something! If you ever- and I mean EVER! hurt my little girl in any way I will MURDER YOU!"

I hear him let out a small whimper. Dad, don't scare him.. gosh. Then it hits me "Wait, does that mean...?"

He comes up tucking a strand of hair behind my ear "Haruhi, there's nothing I like more than seeing you happy, if being with him makes you happy then so be it, but if he ever hurts you or tries anything slick you let me know and I will gut him like a fish and feed his remains to the pigeons, okay?"  
I give a small laugh "Okay. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Tamaki comes out of his shock and waves his hands in a fangirling motion "AW THAT'S SO SWEET!"

My dad makes a face but doesn't say anything. He really does try... I'll give him that. I know he can't stand Tamaki but he tries to for me. Could I honestly ask for anything more? "Tamaki... calm down." I say trying to contain a small laugh.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm just so happy that you finally told him. I told you everything would be okay!"

"Yeah yeah... I'm happy too" I say when a phone starts beeping Tamaki reaches for it.

"I should probably go. Thank you so much Ranka-san!" he says running out the door. The moment it closes dad turns to me.

"You know I can't stand that blonde haired scum-bag, right?"

I nod "I know. and dont call him that..."

"Okay, and you know I'm only giving him a chance for you?"

"Yes, dad. I know that." I give him a small hug and whisper "Thank you."

**A/N So I had an idea for Tamaki and Haruhi's first date, but I thought maybe you guys could help me out :3 Leave your idea's in the comments and if I like one of them better than mine I may just put it in the chapter... or if youre just too lazy to come up with an idea then at least help me think of a name for a fancy restaurant xD **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! Here's Chapter 8 for you! I'm doing something a bit different with this chapter mainly because I thought it was a good cutoff/long enough/ and I didnt feel like writing anymore today but I wanted to post something for ya'll ^.^ So Chapter's 8 and 9 are considered different chapters, it's just chapter nine continues chapter 8, k? **

**Review corner! (which is much happier than Tamaki's emo corner :3 )**

**_MadyDJ- _****Thanks! I'm glad you like it :D I was gonna make it a fancy restaurant but I changed my mind to something I personally think is more adorable 3 Soooo if you wanna know where read ^.^**

**_LillySmith- _****Thankchu! 3**

****

Chapter 8- First Date (Part One)

****

-Haruhi's POV-

Saturday comes faster than I expected. I'm excited for the date but nervous too. I'm not sure if I've ever had this feeling before...  
I hear a knock on my bedroom door and my fathers voice talking to me through it as I get ready "You know, it's not too late for you to dump his sorry-"  
"Dad, we've already talked about this!" I say, zipping up the dress that I'm going to wear tonight. I hear him make a sort of disapproving noise but ignore it, continueing to get ready.

-Tamaki's POV-

I ring the doorbell to the Fujioka household, when Ranka-san answers "Oh hello, Ranka-san, how are you?"  
"Well... I was good, but then you showed up..." he says making a face at me. I wonder why he hates me. One day I'm going to do something to make him like me... I don't know what yet but I will.  
"Oh...Well is Haruhi here, we had a date for tonight..."  
"Come in...She's still getting ready. She must like you a lot. She's never taken this long to get ready before. I swear, if you ever hurt her..."  
"I won't. I swear, if it's one of us it'll be her breaking my heart and I hope that wont happen." I say fumbling with my feet before looking up at him.  
Before I can think I notice him lifting me up by the collar of my shirt and screaming "What?! YOU THINK MY LITTLE GIRL IS SOME KIND OF HEARTBREAKER!?"  
"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" I shout waving my hands up in surrender.  
"SO NOW YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME?!"  
"-Um... I'm ready." says a quiet voice, both mine and Ranka's heads automatically look towards it to find Haruhi. I see her father's jaw dropped and realize mine is too. She look's amazing. She wears a pink chiffon dress that come just a little above the knee, It has a rose pattern on it and it looks perfect on her. Her hair is in in a delicately curled bun. Her shoes are silver heels that make her about an inch taller, but still shorter than me. Her makeup is in light shades that match her perfect skin tone she's absolutely beautiful. Well, She's always beautiful...but I've never seen her like this before...  
"Dad... could you put Tamaki down?" She asks, thats when snap out of the trance that her beauty has cast upon me and glance over at Ranka. He still has me by the collar of my shirt and I hadnt even realized it.  
"OH! Of course sweetheart!" He says acting as if the events of a few moments ago had never happened and drops me. I fall to the ground, but quickly stand up brushing my pants off. Haruhi walks up to me and I grab her hand. I look up to see her giving me a small smile.  
"You two have fun! but not too much fun..." says Ranka-san guiding us out the door. Obviously happy to get rid of me, but upset to get rid of his daughter for a short period of time. "- I swear if you have too much fun blondie I will.."  
"Dad!"  
"Right, sorry sweetie."  
He shuts the door and we walk to my family's limo, I open the door and let Haruhi in before walking around to the other side and getting in. "I'm so sorry about my dad..." she starts but I cut her off.  
"Dont worry about it. It's common sense for a father to worry about his daughter. Have I told you that you look great?" I say scooting a bit closer to her.  
"Oh, um...Thank you. So where are we going?" shes asks fiddling with her hands in her lap and looking up at me.  
"Only the best place in town! Everythings going to be perfect, okay? You deserve the best, afterall!"****

-Haruhi's POV-  
  
I really hope he doesn't go too over the top, which then again this is Tamaki we're talking about so I shouldnt expect a picnic in the park or something. Hmm... Picnic in the park. I may hint around at that for our second date.  
"That's so sweet." I say when the limo stops at a small lake under a bridge, I see candle light flickering a few feet away and notice a candle lit dinner set up. but why under a bri- Oh my... it's... it's perfect. It's the same bridge we fell off of the day I chased after him, the day he came back, the day a small lightbulb went off inside of me.****

-Tamaki's POV-

I look over and notice Haruhi staring at the scenery with a great look of thought on her face "Oh no oh no oh no no no! I messed up. If you dont like it we can go somewhere else! Anywhere! I'm so sorry, Haruhi! I shouldve asked you where you wan-"  
I'm interupted by her small arms wrapping around my neck "It's perfect." she whisper's

**A/N Sorry for leaving you guys at a bit of a cliffhanger... I'll write the rest of their date as soon as I can :D ~Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm sooooo sorry this chapter is so short, but to make up for that I added extra adorableness (your welcome ;3 ) Well I'll just leave you to read...**

**After a review corner :D**

_**Tigeress-chan- **_**Haha niiiiice :3 and yeah Ranka is pretty darn epic if I do say so myself... and fun to write! ^-^**

**_geekycheergirl-_**** Oh yay! Thank you ^.^ fangirling FTW! **

**_Death the Girl-_**** I love Death too but I tend to claim one or more anime characters from each show I watch xD So I have this whooooole list of my loves ;3 and true, everything does sound better in french...but I didnt go with and whole fancy french dinner, so whatevs :P I may do that in the future though**

**And now for Kayla's random fact of the day: (probably wont be doing these a lot but I'm bored xD )**

**Death the Kid (Soul Eater) has the same English dubbed voice actor as Hikaru Hiitachiin, which btw is Todd Haberkorn, my 2nd favorite voice actor right after Vic Mignogn **

**NOW READ MY YOUNG GRASSHOPPERS!**

**Chapter 9- First Date (Part two)**

****

-Tamaki's POV-

I take her hand and help her out of the limo, as the driver drives off so we can be alone "I'm so glad you like it. I was so worried there for a minute..." I say somewhat nervously, guiding Haruhi to the table.

"You shouldn't have been. I would've been happy with almost anything but this... this is just wonderful. Gosh, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." She say's sitting down at the table.

"Realize what?" I ask walking around and sitting across from her before looking up.

"That you were the one. I feel like such an idiot, now. I mean... I guess I always sort of loved you deep inside but to think it took so long for me to admit it..."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is we're here.. Together." I respond and she gives a small nod in agreement, taking a small bite of her dinner.

The night goes on and we've both finished our meals, so I suggest a game of sorts, asking several questions in order to find out stuff about the other person.

"Favorite color?" Haruhi asks.

"Blue. Favorite thing to do in your free time?"

"Hm...now that's a tougher one." she says pausing to think a moment, "I like to read, studying is always good... but I wouldn't say it's my favorite thing..., here recently I suppose it would be talking to you. Worst fear?"

"Losing you." I say absentmindedly. I end up blushing... did I really say that out loud...

"No one's ever really said that to me before... That's so sweet!" She says leaning over the table to give me a kiss on the cheek. One day it'll be a real kiss... but I think we're both waiting for the perfect moment.

"Okay...um... let's see... favorite food?"

"You should know this one..." she says motioning to the plate.

"Oh right! Fancy tuna, how could I forget that one?" I say when all of a sudden I hear a small boom in the distant. It sounds somewhat like a truck going by on the road, I look up to see Haruhi with a look of fear in her eyes "H-Haruhi? Are you okay?" before she can answer a little bit of rain cast a light drizzle.

"Maybe we should go before it gets really bad..." She says standing up. I quickly follow taking her hand and calling the driver. He arrives no more than five minutes later, and that's when it starts really pouring outside. I hear Haruhi mumble something to herself hugging her knees with one arm, and clutching on to the seat with the other hand. I pry her hand away from the seat and place my hand in hers and give a reassuring squeeze.  
"Everythings okay... It's going to be okay."

We soon arrive at Haruhi's house. I guide her to her apartment where she quickly fumbles with the keys. A loud boom of thunder sounds across the sky and Haruhi screams dropping the keys. I pick them off the ground and open the door pushing it open.

"Where's your dad?" I ask.

"Work. Look don't worry about the date it was perfect, even if it did start raining- I couldn't have asked for anything better" She says practically reading my mind. I was so worried about it turning out bad and then this... "Well uh... have a good rest of the night..." she says when a flash of lightning strikes and more thunder sounds.

She screams and crawls to the side of the couch rocking back and forth "No. I'm not leaving you here all alone like this..."

The rain keeps coming on stronger and Haruhi keeps panicking more and more. I walk to her bedroom and grab a blanket, wrapping it around both of us. I put grab her hand and let her weep into my shoulder. I hate seeing her like this but the only thing I can do is comfort her right now. I wish there was something else though...

Time goes on and on until the rain finally stops. I look over to Haruhi who is asleep by now. I guess panicking can make a person tired. She's so cute when she's sleeping...little baby Haruhi all bundled up and sleepy. Aaaaaaaaaaw! Adorable!

I get up, deciding it's time to go as much as I hate it. That's when I feel a small hand grasp around my wrist "Don't go... it's late... Besides, I want you to stay. Please..." mumbles a half asleep Haruhi. I nod in agreement noticing how late it is and pick her up carrying her to the bedroom so she wont have to sleep on the floor. She slides over giving me room to lay down... Oh, Ranka-san is going to come to wild conclusions about this...

I lay down, and she automatically rolls over and falls alseep. I can hear the light pattern of her breathing. I wrap my arm around her holding her close. As long as I'm here there's nothing for her to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry, I was waiting for comments before I posted a new chapter but according to the dates on the comments they were delayed somehow? Oh well! :P I shall respond to them now!**

_**Death the Girl-**_** Whoa cool! I'm really hoping I get to go to AWA in Sept. My birthday's next month so I'm hoping to get tickets then ^.^ Mind if I use that idea? I really like that! I added it...so if you dont want me too I can always re write the chapter so don't flip out okay? haha **

**HEY EVERYONE I GOT THE IDEA FOR THE WHOLE TAMAKI-RANKA-HEADACHE SCENE THAT'S IN THIS CHAPTER FROM THIS AWESOME GIRL BY THE NAME OF DEATH THE GIRL!**

**Better? c; P.S. This is my attempt at a belated birthday gift plus I really liked your idea ^.^**

_**MadyDJ-  
**_**Thank you! :D Glad ya liked it :3 **

**Chapter 10- The Major Headache**

****

-Tamaki's POV-

I wake up to find myself rolled over on top of a sleeping Haruhi...oh goodness. I wonder what time it is, maybe I should go and just leave a note or something. I slowly put my arms on each side of the bed, pushing myself up in an attempt to avoid waking her. Aw, she's soooo cute when she's sleeping, I get distracted in my thoughts when all of a sudden I hear the door shut behind me and a familiar voice "Haruhiiiiii, wake u- YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, STOP TRYING TO RAPE HER!" He shouts.

"What? Oh- no I wasn't-" before I can say anymore he slams me against the wall and has me pinned by my neck, repeatedly slamming my head over and over against the wall.

"I wasnt..." slam "trying" slam... "to rape..." slam slam slam "her...ugh...headache..." slam slam slam slam slam slam slam slam slam slam slam slam...

"DAD! STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Shouts a frantic Haruhi as she holds her father's arms back.

"That's the point! What was this pervert doing in your bed?! He deserves to die!" shouts Ranka-san and I let out a quiet whimper of sadness mixed  
with pain.

"Dad, he was just getting out of bed. I invited him to stay the night because it was raining and cold outside, nothing more! You think I would do something like- Dad! No! Not until I'm married at least. Gosh, have a little faith in me!" shouts Haruhi  
Married... aaaaaaw she's already thinking about our future!

"Oh... Sorry. I still hate him though. Well I should go or I'll be late for work. Get lost as soon as you can, blondie. I don't want you to be the first person I see when I get home, it's bad enough you ruined my morning..." He says walking out of the room.

"Why does he always-ALWAYS have to over react...I mean you were just getting out of bed right?" She asks her innocent eyes looking down at me from my position on the floor.

"Of course, Haruhi! I would never do such a thing to you!- Oh oooow." I finish saying when my head starts throbbing.

"Oh right!" She says walking to a cabinet in her room and pulling out a small white bottle and pouring two pills in her palm "Take this. It may take a while to kick in but it'll help. I'll go get you some water."

I hold the pills in my hand and look at the bottle. It reads 'Headache relief' It's not even a name brand...Haruhi's even more poor than I thought. I love her anyway though. A few moments later and she returns with a small cup of water. I swallow the pills, when she also places a warm rag on my forehead "Here, this may help too."

"Just fix me right up, Doctor Haruhi." I say giving her a wink. I see her cheeks turn a slight red color...aaaaaaaaaw she's blushing! So cute!

"Oh shutup." she says rolling her eyes and helping me to my feet, she takes my hand and guides me to the couch " Here just lay down or whatever and I'll make you something to eat, sound good?"

I give a small smile "Wonderful, but you don't have to do all this...I'm fine really, just a little headache."

"Okay, you can just go ahead and go then-" she says plundering through the cabinets in the kitchen.

"You know I'm fine with food.." I say, in order to stay a little bit longer, I'll just have to be sure to leave before Ranka comes home from his day job.

"Thought you might be." she mumbles "Oh, Just so you know we still have to come up with the new cosplay for this week."

"We do? since when?" I ask, slightly puzzled.

"Since Kyoya told us too a few days ago... food's done!" she says walking up to me with a bowl of ramen in it.

"Ooooooh! Commoners ramen! YAAAAAY!" I say taking a bite of the noodles.

"I knew it was your favorite, and you seem to be feeling better... anyway, here" She say's handing me a glass of milk.

I take a sip before continuing to eat my ramen.****

(Tamaki doesn't mind milk, unlike another amazing anime character... First person to get the reference, not only will I love you forevaaah! but you get to choose the cosplay! :D So yeah just leave the anime character you think/know it is and after that your choice for cosplay. You MUST have both of them that way I can continue with the next chapter, and just because you comment doesn't mean that you commented first, so yeah dont get upset or anything! Oh, and if you don't leave both the answer AND cosplay I wont be able to choose you, sorry :P I'll post the correct answer and the winner/winner's cosplay choice in the next chapter! Good luck! ~Kayla )

Time goes on and I have to go, Haruhi and I have decided to just talk about Cosplay tomorrow, we still have a few days left before Kyoya needs it anyway... my mind travels back to the events of this morning, my head still hurts a little bit and has a small bump on the back of it but it doesn't bother me that much. But what Ranka said...me seduce Haruhi? Why would I even..? No, none of us hosts would ever do that, especially me! ( *is still clueless about le happenings of episode 8* )


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! So congrats to ****_sesshoumaru's little Rin-chan_**** for getting the correct answer and being able to choose the cosplay! I hope you guys like Fullmetal Alchemist c;**

**This chapter isn't all that long (which none of my chapter really are... I don't have enough attention span to write a long chapter xD ) but the idea was for it to be pretty comical so I hope you like it :D**

**P.S. My nails are painted like Death the Kid... :3**

**Chapter 11- Cosplay and Chocolate Cake**

****

-Tamaki's POV- (A few days later, a few minute before Host Club)

  
"Are you sure about this? I'm not sure I really feel comfortable in this outfit..." says Haruhi as I get dressed in my cosplay from behind the changing curtain in the back of the room. The twins mother always designs and makes all of our cosplay at a discount... I swear if they put my little Haruhi in something too revealing I'm going to kill those shady devils!  
I put on the last of my cosplay, a red cloak with black symbol on the back. I step from behind the curtain and see Hunny dressed as a small old lady, I believe her name is Pinako. Mori is shirtless, with a fake beard surrounding his once plain face, He's Sig. Hikaru is dressed in a dark blue suit with black wig, he's Roy Mustang. Kyoya is also dressed in a blue suit, He's cosplaying Hughes. Kaoru is in a big metal costume, as Alphonse Elric. Last but not least my eyes land on Haruhi who has on a black sports bra, padding obviously in it... she also has on a jump suit which is tied around her waist and a red bandana surrounding her blonde wig. I let out a small gasp "YOU PERVS! HOW COULD YOU PUT HER IN SOMETHING SO REVEALING?!"  
The twins look at me with devious grins "You know you like it, boss. Besides you were the one who came up with the cosplay...remember?"  
"I didn't know you'd put her in that outfit! I just heard that Fullmetal alchemist is a pretty popular show...the ladies should like it...uh... Haruhi, are you okay?" I say noticing Haruhi's facial expression.  
"I'm fine." she says shooing me off.  
"No you're not something's wrong." I say placing my hand on her shoulder and making her look at me "Tell me."  
"I suggested Shakespeare but noooo! It just haaad to be something the ladies would like! Who's more important? Me or the ladies? Look at this, Tamaki! I don't want to be wearing this, it's ….I mean...it..." she shouts clenching her fists. I don't think I've ever seen her so iritated before... OH goodness, she hates me now! She can't hate me!  
"Haru-chan-" say's Hunny with a hint of fear in his voice. I look to see the twins cowering behind the couch and decide to join them backing away slowly.  
"H-Haruhi...You know I love you.. It's just..." I start when she interupts.  
"Shutup. Just Shutup."  
"H-Haru-chan? Here... have some chocolate cake..." says Hunny giving her a small piece of chocolate cake. She looks down at the cake then back up at him with a small smile on her face. She chuckles a little before taking a bite of the cake.  
"Thanks..."  
Time goes on and the host club comes and ends, Everyone liked the Cosplay for the most part. All of the ladies are still slowly walking out the door. When the last one leaves I shut the door and turn around, to all of the others staring at me. "You know, I think youre a little tall to be Edward Elric...just saying." says Haruhi with a small laugh "Anyway I should probably go I've got to stop by the store to get some things before I go home."  
"Want me to drive you?" I offer.  
She shakes her head "No, I think I'll walk today...love you" with that she stands on her tiptoes, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and walks out the door.  
"What was her problem? I don't think I've ever seen her that upset before...except when it's storming but that's a different situation.." I say absentmidedly when the twins come up each side of me.  
"It's a girl thing, boss. You'll understand when you older." I stare at them with a confused look when all of a sudden the room bursts in to laughter.  
"A girl thing...? Wait a minute! Oh..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sooooo sorry it took so long but here it is now!**

**Review corner!:**

**_Death the Girl- _****Haha niiiiice :3 I'm glad you had fun! and yep...she is. Awkotaco moment I know but I had a bit of writers block at the time and it was the best I could think of c:**

**P.S. I'm currently working on a Soul Eater AMV of Disturbia which I will link when I'm done if you guys want... *cough, cough***

**Also, I'm just curious, judging by my writing style and what not what would you guess my age to be?**

**Chapter 12- Talent Search  
-Haruhi's POV- (After host club, one week later...)**

****"YOU GUUUUUYS! HARUHIIII! LOOK AT THIS!" Shouts an overly excited Tamaki practically busting down the door to the host club to get to us. He seems out of breath, I guess he must've ran all the way here from who knows where. That mixed with the screaming... "T-t-lent...sh.."  
"What?" I ask a blank expression on my face.

"Talent show!" he shouts finally. Oh boy...

The twins come up and take the paper out of his hands "Ouran High school's first annual talent show..." they read "Come and join us for our first ever talent show, signup's are on the main hall's bulletin board. All talents are invited! …... We can so win this!"

Tamaki automatically interupts them, "Oh no you won't! My precious Haruhi and I will win!" He says wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.  
I push him away nervously "uh...I don't know, Tamaki. I don't really have any talents..."

Hunny comes up, with Usa-chan in his arms and Mori trailing not far behind, "Of course you have a talent, Haru-chan! Everyone does, you probably just havent found it yet. We can help you find it!"

"Right!" shouts Tamaki, thrilled as ever "Men! Our mission today is to help my little cherry blossom find her talent. Then she can be in the talent show with me and I can kick the rest of you guys' sorry butts." The twins roll their eyes at this last comment but still nod.

"Guys, you really don't have to-" I start when Tamaki cuts in.

"If you love me you'll let us find your talent..." he whines.

"I do love you but I just don't think th-"

"PLEEEEEEEASE HARUHIIIII! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top!"

I notice Hunny glance over at us at the mention of sugar but once he realizes it was just Tamaki's begging his eyes gain a small look of dissapointment and he continues with whatever it is he was doing.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt anything..."

Tamaki grabs me and spins me around "Perfect! We'll start now!" He guides me to the piano sitting in the corner and I sit down on the stool, him sitting beside me.  
"Oh, I don't know how to play any instruments...unless you count a kazoo..."

"Let me teach you." He says simply taking my hand in his and gently tapping my finger down on the keys. Beautiful music begins to play, but I know it's not me playing the music, just Tamaki using my hand to play it. Once the song is over he lets go of my hand, "Now you try..."

"I don't think I can do it..." I say staring down at the keys below me. I look at him and he just gives me an encouraging look. I try to play the song but it comes out like a rabid squirrel being tossed around in a blender a few times.

Tamaki frowns a little "I guess Piano's not for you... it takes a while to learn it anyway. Don't worry we'll find your talent eventually!"

"I'm telling you I just don't have a talent... and before any of you mention it I don't sing... You probably know that much already with the whole Lobelia thing last year..."

They all give a small laugh. The twins come up to me "What about dancing? Maybe you could dance! We could show you how, Haruhi."

"I could be your partner while Kaoru shows you the steps." says Hikaru.

"Nonono! I think I can be Haruhi's partner...considering I am, after all, her 'partner' " he says with a small smile.

"No Tono, sit down and let us! We insist!" says the twins in unison

Tamaki sits down, obviously not happy with this. Hikaru takes my hand in his and Kaoru begins to play music. He wraps one arm around my waist and places my arms around his neck. Kaoru describes some of the steps to me and we begin. I step on Hikaru's foot more than once and see his eyes squint from the pain. I notice Tamaki laughing and send a glare his way. He stops almost instantly.

Then out of nowhere Hikaru dips me down him leaning over my, his arm still having a firm hold around my waist. He's merely inches away from me, and staring into my eyes. I see him lose the concentration on the dance moves and start leaning even closer to me then before when the music cuts off. I look to notice Tamaki with the plug in his hands "I think that's enough." he manages firmly.

"You arent that bad of a dancer, Haruhi... I mean you're not the best..."

"Just save it. I know I'm horrible" I say with a laugh responding to Hikaru "Would you look at the time.. I've got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" I walk up to Tamaki and give him a kiss on the cheek like every other afternoon before heading out the door.

What was that with Hikaru today? Was he actually going to try and kiss me? No... he couldn't have. Surely he doesnt feel like that about me. Besides, he wouldnt try to kiss me with Tamaki right there! I'm sure he was just trying to irritate Tamaki...but if thats the case then why did Tamaki react the way he did?

**A/N Hope you liked it! Again I'm so sorry it took so long, I've had it written just didnt have the time to post it until now... so um...yeah... comment! ^-^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Soooo sorry it took so long to update! I've been like super busy lately. Anywho, I've got a little problem... I have no clue how to end the fanfiction xD I mean I still want it to last a few more chapters but how can I end it? any ideas? Btw, when I'm done with this I may start a Soul Eater fanfiction! :D Speaking of Soul Eater... MY AMV IS FINISHED!**

**If you wanna see it here's the link:**

** watch?v=PilmU8vI7JA**

**Review corner time!:**

**_Death the Girl-_**** Haha niiiice, I probably would've blew a lot of money too xD and maaaaaaybe :3 As for my age, I'll be 13 in less than a month ^.^**

**Chapter 13-**

**(Hikaru's POV, Next Morning, Hitachiin mansion)**  
"So about yesterday?" says Kaoru spreading some jam on his toast, not pausing for a second to meet my eyes.  
"Just trying to get on Tamaki's nerves as always." I say taking a small sip of water as he sits the knife down with a clang and looks at me.  
"Don't try that. We've been over this Hikaru! Don't even try to lie to me... it won't work." I look up at him, it's not often Kaoru raises his voice at me- or at anyone for that matter. He's usually the more calm one as where I am more to yell at people.  
"You know me so well, Kaoru. Why do you even have to ask questions like these? I love someone who will never love me back. I tried to move on by pushing her and Tamaki together but I just can't, and now I've ended up making myself all sad." I say "Hikaru...I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. I just don't appreciate it when you lie to me so directly. I...I'll try. I'll try to make Haruhi realize how much you love her."  
He says although I can hear an obvious hint of pain in his voice, whether it's sympathy for my aching heart or the fact that he may have feelings that are unknown to me, I don't know but nows the exactly the time to ask.  
"It's pointless. She loves Tono. You and I both know that, but thank you for caring so much." I say with a half smile- half frown in an attempt to show both of the emotions I'm feeling right now.  
Kaoru comes up and wraps his arms around me in a hug. I lean my head on his shoulder and feel a small tear run down my face. Why does this situation make me so sad? Maybe because I loved her even more than I could realize myself...

**-Haruhi's POV-**  
"Sorry I'm running a little late! I had to get some extra cre- what is all of this?" I say by the sight of Tamaki surrounded by the other host club members with various instruments, no girls, and different types of things to find my talent I'm guessing.  
"I arranged for the host club to be canceled today to find your talent!" says an ever so cheerful Tamaki as Kyoya pushes up his glasses.  
"This will be added to your debt Haruhi." he says coolly as my mouth gapes open. "Why does everything add to my debt?!" "Because it does." He responds and I roll my eyes.  
"You know- whatever. I've told you guys I'm not even doing the talent show... even if I do find a talent... I just don't do those things.."  
"but don't you want to be in the talent show with me, Haruhi?!" says Tamaki with a small puppy dog face. "Aaaaaaaaaall of the hosts are going to be in it, even mommy!" Kyoya gives a small smirk as Tamaki gestures to him.  
I pause to think a moment on this but before I have the time to tell Tamaki no he's already pulling me away to try and find a talent. He drags me to a blue mat in the corner of the room where Hunny and Mori stand in karate uniforms, even Usa-chan is dressed in a small uniform. "Uh...I don't know about this..."  
"Oh but you'll try won't you, Haruhi?" says a small Hunny, adorable as always. "We'll even go easy on you! Won't we Takashi?" "Yah."  
"Well...uh..I guess..."

~Five minutes later~

I pant as I'm slammed on the ground by the 4 foot 9-blonde-cake-loving-karate-master. "It looks like Karate isnt your talent, Haru-chan."  
"You call that going easy?!" I shout, he just givesa small smile as Mori helps me to my feet.  
Let's see, Tamaki did Piano, Mori and Hunny did Karate,Hikaru and Kaoru did dancing...that means all that's left is Kyoya, but what could his talent be?  
I walk over to him where he sits at a table. He pulls out a small canvas and paint set and begins to paint the small outline of a flower, when out of no where he grabs my hand a begins to slowly show me the different brush strokes. Kyoya has a gentle side? I would've never guessed it. Soon the painting is finished, and it looks like an alpaca that got tossed up in a blender a few times but I didn't really expect much better- I wa s the one that helped with it afterall.  
Tamaki comes and eyes over the painting before looking at me. His expression is hard to read. I give a small frown when he gives me a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't be upset, Haruhi! It's beautiful, see!" He takes the painting in his hand and rubs it against his face before I get the chance to tell him it's still wet.  
He soon realizes the paint is wet and sets it back down. I glance down at it and notice something different "H-How is that possible? It's actually better!"  
"Maybe you just don't have any talent, Haruhi." says the twins coming up from behind.  
"Hm.. I guess I don't. Oh well, I can still watch you guys in the talent show!" I say with a small smile. They all nod in agreement when all of a sudden an idea pops in my head "cooking..."  
"What?" they all respond looking at me, obviously puzzled by the word.  
"Cooking! I can cook! That could be a talent right?" I say. Tamaki grabs me swinging me around rapidly "AAAAW! My little Haruhi's so smaaaart!"  
"Tamaki! Put me down!" I shout, he does as I say before giving me a small hug. "Right, sorry, sorry."

"You know... I'm just going to leave. I'm not feeling all that well." says Hikaru out of no where.

"Hikaru..." a concerned Kaoru says but Hikaru ignores him walking out the door. Mere seconds pass before Kaoru follows after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hola my young grasshoppers! I have good new's and bad news... and more good news! Just to cancel out the bad news ;)**

**Good: This chapter is purty darn intense :3**

**Bad: One chapter left...and sorry if the endings all sucky but I couldnt think of any other way I could end it :P (Yes, I have it pre-written)**

**More Good!: I've already started a new fanfiction. It's a Soul Eater one! :D It'll probably last way longer/be more intense then this one, though. I have this whole plot planned out in my head...and you'll just have to see where it goes from there ;3 The only thing is instead of actually posting it chapter by chapter I'm going to write out the whole thing that way I won't have to squeeze in time to type a new chapter and I can just upload a new chapter instead of having to write it. It'd be a lot easier that way I think, the only thing is it may be a month or two before the entire thing is finish :P Soooo yeah...if you haven't forgot about me by then feel free to read it! xD If you follow to this fanfic maybe I could just post an Authors note with a link when I get finished with my Soul Eater fanfic that way you'll know I'm done and how to get to it and stuffs. Whaddya think? :D Oooh and if anyone has an idea for my OC's name that would be lovely... *cough,cough***

**REVIEW TIME!:**

_**Death the Girl: **_**What's Valentine's day? OH wait! You mean singles awareness day?...yeah I totally gotcha xD haha, besides anime guys are waaay better than real guys anyway. My recommendation for your Valentine's day plans: Stock up on pocky and watch Death the Kid videos all day! :D Win! ;3**

**Chapter 14**

**-Hikaru's POV-**

_Ding...ding...ding ding ding ding! _

Ugh, who could that be? I wonder who that could be. I go to open the door and see the familiar disgusting face of Tamaki looking down at me. "What do you want?" I groan "I see enough of you during the week you think you'd at least let me have a break during my weekend."

"I have no time for you trying to insult me! We need to talk now." he says practically barging into my home.

"Please...come in" I mutter under my breath the hate visible in my voice.

"I know why you've been so grumpy lately...you...you like Haruhi! My little Haruhi... and you're jealous because we're together, aren't you?!"

I stay silent for a while and notice the look on Tono's face. Rage mixed with confusion, his hands clenched in fists, his cheeks bright red.

"Aren't you?!" he says again this time more loud but not quite loud enough to be considered a yell. By now we've both moved to the couch where he sits across from me.

Kaoru soon comes in "Hikaru... breakfast is ready...Oh hi Tamaki! What are you doing here?"

Before Tamaki gets a chance to answer my brother I shout in anger "SO WHAT? YES, I LOVE HER! SHE MEANS MORE THAN THE WORLD ITSELF TO ME AND YET SHE FELL FOR AN IDIOT LIKE YOU WHO WILL MOST LIKELY BREAK HER FREAKIN HEART IN A YEARS TIME!"

"Hikaru, calm down...okay?" says Kaoru with a more than worried expression on his face, but I can't. I'm tired of Tamaki. I'm tired of him kissing Haruhi all the time, tired of him swinging her around like he's the happiest person in the world, I'm tired of him acting like he's a god of beauty and everyone below him are simply his loyal subjects, and I'm tired of him barging into MY house!

"An...idiot?" he say's pushing himself directly off the couch and into a standing position to mete my face. "I AM NOT AN IDIOT! I LOVE HARUHI AND WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO BREAK HER BEAUTIFUL CARING HEART! ACCEPT THAT FATE HAS MADE THIS HAPPEN AND THAT SHE'S MINE!" shouts Tamaki.

"FATE DIDN'T DO ANY OF THIS! IT'S SIMPLY A RICH BLONDE GUY WHO TRICKED A INNOCENT AND BEAUTIFUL GIRL INTO FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Kaoru stands there helplessly as if trying to find some way to break this up.

"I DIDN'T TRICK MY PRECIOUS HARUHI INTO FALLING IN LOVE! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I FELL FOR HER TO!"

"GET OUT. NOW!" I shout unable to take this any longer. My voice is becoming hoarse and my throat is sore from all of the violent screaming.  
He stands there in shock, so I repeat myself "I said, get out! My love life is none of your business. Now get out."

"It is when it involves me." he says simply before rushing out the door.

Perhaps that was a bit harsh... Too bad, He deserved it. I start to rush to my room when Kaoru catches me by my arm "Hikaru, I understand you love Haruhi but don't turn into such a hostile person over it. What Tamaki said about fate...if it's really meant to be Haruhi will be yours one day. You just have to be patient and wait..."

"I...I guess you're right, Kaoru... I'm just going to lay down for a little bit longer... I've a got a huge headache all of a sudden."

**-Kaoru's POV-**

"Okay..." I say still trying to take in the whole scene that just happened. Hikaru is obviously upset, in fact I don't think I've ever seen him this angry and hostile before. I hate it when he gets upset or hurt. It honestly breaks my heart, I love Hikaru with all my heart and when he's sad I'm sad, too. If only he could see that his emotions reflect on me too. If only he could see he may slowly be tearing are brotherhood apart by his love of Haruhi. I wouldn't dare mention this to him though. Whether he realizes it or not, I am not going to let us drift apart. I have to be here for him no matter how I feel about the matter.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N ...Well guys, this is it. Let me just start by saying thank you so much for the awesome comments! I'm sorry it's ending so soon but I hope you check out my new fanfiction whenever I get done... I havent wrote all that much for it yet but I'll get to it whenever I get the chance... I've got a technology competition coming up along with lots of school work :P Sooo yeah, Whenever I do get done I'll just leave kind of a preview-ish chapter at the end of this one... (Kind of like how ads are at the backs of books/manga)**

**Review corner:**

**_Death the Girl-_**** xD Niiiice! I haven't really thought of the stories name yet it'll probably just come to me as I'm writing it though :D I may use Willow... not sure yet and yep it's over, sorry :/ I'll miss writing chapters for you guys but I'm really excited for the new fanfic so I can see what you guys think!**

**_MadyDJ- _****intense, right? :3 Yeah, same here. and Yes, yes it is :D**

**_devilsdaughter99- _****I was actually planning to base the story on an OC of mine but I'm pretty sure I will eventually write a Soul x Maka fanfic 3 I love SoMa! They're like my OTP, So yeah ^-^**

**Also, if there's anything you want to see in the Soul Eater fanfic just leave a comment with it or PM me and I'll see what I can do... just please no OC's I'm kind of scared to write an story with an OC anyway because I know how they sometimes annoy me how they might annoy other people so I'm gonna try to just keep it with one of two OC's that way it wont be an overload of them...**

**Well... what are you waiting for? Read or I'll take your soul! ;D**

****

Chapter 15- Ouran High School Talent Show!

****

-Haruhi's POV- (One week later... Talent show time)  
  
What did I miss in the past week? The host club has been closed for reasons unknown, the twins have been sad in class, and Tamaki has been even more clingy than before. Perhaps its just my imagination but I have a strange feeling that this may have something to do with me.

"Are you ready for tonight, my little angel?" says Tamaki, placing his hand under my chin and making me look towards him.

"No. I think I'm having second thoughts... maybe you guys could just go on and I'll watch.." I say.

"Oh no no no! There's no going back now. You'll do fine, just go up there do your culinary magic and make Tamaki proud!" he says with a huge smile. I roll my eyes.

"Tamaki...if I ask you something will you answer me honestly?" I ask and a small look of concern crosses over his face.

"Of course."

"What's been going on lately? Why have you canceled the host club so many days? and why have you been more attached than usual lately..."

"Well... reasons. Everyone's wanted to practice their acts for tonights talent show and what not... and..."

"You're lying. Your nose twitches when you lie, it's adorable but still doesn't changed the fact you just lied to me." I say with a small tone mixed with anger and hurt taking over my voice.

"Sorry... I'm just trying to... to not lose you. I found some things out and I don't want those things to come in between us in any way."

"Things like?" I ask, generally curious as to what could make him think we'd break up.

"Oh look! We're at your house" he says and I look up to find the small apartment building..." Well I guess I'll go prepare for tonight, okay? I'll pick you up later!" and with that he scurries off.

Darnit! and I was so close to figuring things out...

~5 Minutes before the talent show~

I'm up first? No no no...OH gosh, how did Tamaki talk me into this. Soon the emcee will call me up to the stage and I'll have to cook... how idiotic! No one cares about fine dining...how ironic since they're all a bunch of rich people

Time passes and I'm called to go on stage. I do my cooking and end up making spicy tuna balls. The crowd seems pretty bored but at the end they all cheer. I only did this because of Tamaki so I hope he's happy I looked like an idiot making food at a talent competition.

I make my way to the audience where I sit down on the front row. Tamaki then comes out of nowhere and whispers in my ear "I have a surprise for yooou." I give him a small smile, wishing I could respond with something equally adorable but it may give the fact that I'm a girl away. He sits down beside me while awaiting himself to be called but there's quite a few acts before him, In fact I think he goes last.

Almost an hour passes and all the acts have gone except for the twins and Tamaki. The twins make their way up to the stage and ballroom music begins to play. I'm guessing they're going to dance the way they tried to teach me. Hikaru dances to the male part, as Kaoru dances to the woman part. I see them talking back and forth to each other but can't seem to make out the words.

**-Hikaru's POV-**

"This is actually nice." I say as I dip Kaoru down and bring him back up sending him for a twirl.

"I told you it would be... we practiced so much and you didn't even mention a single thing about Haruhi for the past week." he says with a reassuring smile.

"You're right...you know that thing about fate? Maybe it really does work, maybe fate told me that our brotherly love was more important. I mean after all, there are plenty of girls I could get if I wanted them... but I only have one brother."

I see him give a smile as we come to the ending of the song and it's time for the grand finale. We've never really went this extreme before but we know it could be the only chance to win against Tono. It won't mean anything but boy will they all like it. Kaoru and I stand facing each other as the song draws to a closing, when all of a sudden we both lean forward and kiss. Squeals explode from the audience surrounding us as we give a bow and make our way off the stage.

**-Tamaki's POV-**

"Those shady little devils.." I mutter noticing Haruhi not really paying any mind to them anyway. Thank goodness... I'm sure she was expecting it anyway somehow.

"Next up! Tamakiiiii Suoh, your favorite host club king!" Oh it's my turn... I walk up to the stage and take the microphone in my hand.  
"I'm sure you were all expecting me to play the piano but I've decided instead that I will sing an original song that I wrote not long ago for a special someone." I see Haruhi's cheeks turn a pale pink form my words and give her a little wink but no one could really tell who it was directed to.  
The music soon start's and I get ready. Here goes nothing.

_What a crime, such a beautiful crime_  
_That God would make a star as bright as I_  
_And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face_  
_Reflected in your eyes_  
_So it's right, that I suffer tonight_  
_All the pain of all the passion inside_  
_What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside_  
_That makes me long for you_  
_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

_Take my hand, take the key_  
_You can open the door_  
_Take a step, take a chance_  
_Now you'll find there's so much more_  
_There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow_  
_Let me escort you there_

_I kneel before you, kiss your hand to_  
_Tell you I'm a lucky guy_  
_Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart_

_What a crime, such a breath-taking crime_  
_Everything I touch can't help but fall in love_  
_In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame_  
_For your stolen heart_  
_So I'll say that the price I must pay_  
_Is to offer up my heart forever_  
_Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much_  
_To feel your hand in mine_  
_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

_In the sky, you and I_  
_Are floating in space_  
_I the moon, you the sun_  
_Locked in beautiful embrace_  
_Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright_  
_They chase away the night_

_What I bring you, I hope delights you_  
_A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady_  
_Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day_

_What a crime, such a wonderful crime_  
_That God would choose to make such lips as mine_  
_It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came_  
_Into this dream with me_  
_So my prize is to gaze in your eyes_  
_And to feel more love than I can contain_  
_Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way_  
_To cast my spell on you_  
_Guilty, Beauty, Heart_W

Everyone lets out a cheer-especially Haruhi and I give a small bow moving back to my seat beside Haruhi and waiting for the winner to be announced. "and the winner iiiiis- A tie?!" everyone gasps. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! aaaaaand none other than Tamaki Suoh! Congrats guys!"  
Cheers sound in the large auditorium while the twins and I walk up to accept our trophy while everyone else clears out of the room.

I'm so glad that things have worked out... Hikaru seems to be over Haruhi as well as his hatred for me and Haruhi seems happier than ever. Once the room clears Haruhi walks up on stage with us, stands on her tip toes, wraps her small arms around my neck and out of nowhere gives me a long kiss on the lips. Our first kiss.

I close my eyes and kiss her back passionately until we finally have to pull away for air and realize the others are still there.  
"Hey guys, let's go to my place. It's ramen night." says Haruhi with a smile.

"Fine but only if you don't do that again..." they all say

And the host family was finally back together again...

**THE END.**


End file.
